This invention is specifically directed to battery terminal connectors for side-mount type batteries, i.e., batteries having terminals in the sides thereof to which are connected one or more cables for conducting electric current. In the motor vehicle and marine field (automobiles, boats, busses, tractors and trucks) the early batteries for use in engine starting and other electrical loads were the “top mount” type, i.e., the terminals were (i) on the top of the battery, (ii) “male”, i.e., projecting upwardly from the top, and (iii) usually relatively accessible and visible for the connection and disconnection of the cables thereto.
In more recent times, a significant number of batteries are of the “side-mount” type and are widely used in the motor vehicle and other fields. The side mount-type battery terminals have a flat exposed face co-planar with the side of the battery and have a central threaded “female” bore adapted to receive a threaded “male” connector. While side mount-type batteries have certain advantages, they have significant disadvantages, at least for some applications. More specifically, it is frequently logistically difficult to connect or disconnect cables to a side mount-type battery. Tools such as a box wrench are used to rotate the threaded connector to either clamp or loosen the cable end terminal to the battery side terminal. Often it is difficult for the mechanic to observe or easily reach the connector. Further, it is often difficult to rotate a wrench more than a few degrees, and, at best the process is relatively slow. A specific example of a prior art connector for a side-mount type battery is U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,240 teaching a threaded bolt 15 having wrench engaging surfaces 16. The arrangement shown in this patent is that which is subject to the above noted disadvantages. There are a plurality of prior art “stand-offs” connectors requiring the use of a wrench or other tool for utilization; these also are subject to the above noted disadvantages.